


so turn up the corners of your lips/part them and feel my fingertips

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Prompt Fill, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio and Beth have been playing this...cat and spider game ever since they started wearing costumes and roaming through the city at night.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	so turn up the corners of your lips/part them and feel my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> packleaderluke said: fic idea: superpowers au where beth and rio are reluctant archenemies, constantly trying to make the other join their side, which is obviously the right one, and end up just being a team (and also sometimes they hook up but shhhh no need to mention that, it doesn't affect why they're always pushing for the other to join them at all, they just want what's best for the other bc they're a good person and they care about everyone, obviously) 
> 
> Ok, I can’t imagine either of these two taking up the superhero life, so Beth is Catwoman-esque and Rio is a villainous version of Spiderman (in terms of outfit and powers). They’re less trying to get the other one to switch sides and more like constantly trying to one up each other by stealing stuff, maybe screwing up carefully made plans, pushing each other off buildings, that kind of thing. All prior attempts to work together have ended very badly.

Beth kicks the guy in the stomach, sending him flying back into a brick wall. He crumples to the ground, leaving her the only one standing in the alley.

She’s about to straighten out her mask and call it a night when she’s alerted to someone approaching her from behind.

The intruder starts to clap slowly.

“I’m impressed,” he drawls. 

Beth tilts her head back to see That Asshole standing on the fire escape on the other side of the alley.

“Now hand over the diamonds, darling.”

Beth smiles, glad that her mask keeps most of her face hidden so he won’t see her frustration. “No.”

He drops down, knees barely bending when he hits the ground. Beth keeps smiling as he reaches up to pull his mask up, revealing his face to her.

“Go away,” she tells Rio.

He shakes his head. “Free country.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, how about this, go away or I’ll kill you.”

“You tried that already,” he reminds her, like she could have forgotten. “Didn’t stick.”

Beth glares at him. “And here I was, thinking cats were the ones with nine lives,” she said. “Meanwhile, if you step on a spider, it normally doesn’t come back.”

He smiles as he approaches. “It’s good to see you too, sweetheart.”

Beth will deny it until she’s blue in the face, but she’s the one who grabs him first, pulling him into a deep kiss. He’s already moving before she comes in contact with him though, so it’s not like he’s any better at this.

Rio’s tongue inside of her mouth makes Beth moan, press her chest closer to him. She hates the armoured fabric they’re both wearing for dulling the sensation of him. But she _knows_ it’s a bad idea to take it off around each other. The last time that had happened, she’d pushed him out a window. And the time before that, he’d stolen a client’s information from her. It had nearly gotten her blacklisted in this city.

But when he’s kissing her and groaning with her…

He must be thinking the same because his hand comes up to the zipper on the front of her costume and starts to pull it down until it’s at her belly. Then he’s sliding his hand inside to cup her through her sports bra and -

There’s a click, then Rio flies back, thudding into the wall opposite them. He falls to the ground and groans, already getting back up.

“Really?” Beth huffs, zipping her suit back up, diamonds still safely in place.

Rio chuckles. “Can you blame me for trying, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I can.” She glares at him. “It’s going to be a lonely night with you and your hand,” she says, running towards the dead end of the alley and leaping up onto the same fire escape he’d been on before, bouncing back and forth until she’s up on the rooftop and on her way home.

—————————————————

That’s the last of him she sees for a couple of weeks, although she hears about him constantly.

Until one night she’s coming home from her day job. She shuts her apartment door, leaning against it to undo the back of her boots with a sigh. Her feet are killing her.

“Miss me?”

Beth spins, the knife in her hand flying out and embedding itself in her cabinet door right by Rio’s ear. He’s sitting on her counter and eating -

“That’s my yogurt!” Beth hisses.

He holds out the loaded spoon. “Want some?”

“Not now that it’s got your germs on it,” Beth snaps.

Rio chuckles as he puts the spoon in his mouth. He pulls it out slowly, swallowing, then licking the spoon while staring right at Beth. She knows what it feels like when he does that and she can’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous of her spoon.

“We’ve swapped germs plenty,” he says. “Remember that time on that rooftop?”

Beth does remember that time. She’s pretty sure she got a yeast infection after that. She scowls at him. 

“What are you doing in my house?” 

“Turner’s cranking up the heat,” he replies. “It’s a pain in my ass and I’m betting it’s a pain in yours too.”

It is.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re in my house.” Beth wants to pull him off the counter - he’s getting it _dirty_ and now she’s going to have to clean it all again. Another part of her is tempted to climb up on it with him and give herself something worth cleaning.

Rio finishes the yogurt and tosses the spoon. Beth watches it arc perfectly to land in the cutlery basket in the dishwasher. The yogurt container goes into the sink. “I’ll throw it out later," he says. 

She waits for him to explain what he’s doing here.

“I’m here to suggest a truce.”

Beth snorts. “Like hell you are, spider boy.”

He’s off the counter and cornering her before she can blink. 

“If we don’t deal with him,” he says through gritted teeth, like dealing with her is testing him, “then Turner will find a way to bring us down. They’ll give him whatever he wants - manpower, tech, the budget will be endless - if he promises to stop us. They’re used to dealing with us as two separate entities, Elizabeth.” 

She scowls at him when he says her name. “Thought I told you not to call me that.”

Rio ignores that comment. “If we work together, we can get rid of him. Then we go back to normal.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to,” he says. “You just have to trust that I’m acting in my best interests.”

His eyes burn on her as he studies her expression.

“Think about it.”

With that, he goes to her window and climbs out. 

Beth can’t help it. She rushes to the window and looks up to see him leaping away. Going back to the kitchen, she pulls the knife from the cabinet and glares at the yogurt container in the sink. He hadn't thrown it out as promised. Jerk.

—————————————————

The message, when she sends it to him, is simple.

_After this, we’re done._

—————————————————

All in all, it’s surprisingly easy to bring down Turner.

He really hadn’t seen them coming at him as a unified front.

Beth looks down at the office building across the street as it’s swarmed with cops. They’ll find Turner with all the evidence of his corruption, tied neatly with a little bow.

The bow had been Beth’s idea. Rio had rolled his eyes, but helped her anyways.

“I told you we could do it.”

She doesn’t look over her shoulder at Rio, even though she can sense him hovering.

“There’s a lot we can do,” his voice is silky smooth as he whispers into her ear, “when you and me work together. Think of how this city would have to bow to us.”

“I said that we were done after this.”

Rio’s hand comes up to her cheek, turning her head to face him. “You always do what you’re gonna say?” He’s teasing, but only kind of. Beth’s never exactly been one for sticking to her word.

But those times had been different.

She realizes too late that she’s been staring at his lips, startled out of her reverie when he licks them.

Looking up, straight into his eyes, Beth lets herself consider it.

He’s going to make her take the last step.

“I’m not one for sharing,” she settles on saying.

His eyes warm as he smiles. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not -“ she hesitates. “I’m not good at this. Being with someone.”

“You think I am?” Rio asks, shaking his head. “There’s a reason my relationships don’t last.”

Beth doesn’t want to hear about other relationships. Beth wants to kiss him. So she grabs his cheeks and pulls his face down to hers. Rio returns the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Beth and holding her tightly against him.

She’s vaguely aware of the commotion down on the street, but she can’t be bothered to care.

Not until Rio’s hand comes up to the zipper at the front of her suit.

Beth slaps his hand away.

“Come on,” he tries to coax her into letting him pull her outfit off, but Beth shakes her head. 

“No!” she mutters. “I’m not having sex with you and then putting this outfit back on. It’s a recipe for disaster. Which I have already told you!”

He groans, pulls her face to his and kisses her again.

“So what you’re saying is that if you had a change of clothes, you’d be good?” 

Beth nods.

“I got a place.”

She freezes, pulls back.

“What?”

Rio shifts a little awkwardly. “I’ve got a loft a couple blocks away.”

He’s never taken her back to his place. They’ve broken into other people’s homes. Hotel rooms. Rooftops. Her place.

“You’re serious,” Beth says.

He nods.

She eyes him suspiciously, then jerks her head once.

“Follow me,” he says, stepping off the rooftop without waiting for her. Beth feels a little thrill, knowing he does it because he’s not worried that she won’t be able to keep up.

Because she can.

He really does have a place close by, stopping on the roof of one of those recently renovated warehouses. When she lands next to him, he climbs down the fire escape to the window right below.

Rio opens the window and climbs in, then reaches back, holds out his hand to her. Beth is torn between telling him she can climb in a window her own damn self and feeling flattered by it, but she takes it and lets him help her in.

“You gonna give me the tour?” she asks, looking around. She’s got better than average sight in the dark, but it’s difficult to make out things like colour and pattern and she wants to see all of it.

“Later,” Rio says, shutting the window behind them and pulling off his mask, tossing it aside. “Take that off.”

Beth spins away from him and flops down onto his couch. “No.”

“No?” Rio laughs.

Stretching out, she turns on the floor lamp, shutting her eyes slightly as she does so that the sudden light won’t overwhelm her.

“You first,” she demands. 

His suit, all black, clings to him like it’s his own skin, although Beth knows from experience how heavy duty it is as armour. It should be ridiculous, watching him peel it off, but as he does it, he’s revealing miles of bare skin and Beth's not laughing.

“You know,” he says, bending to push his bottoms all the way off, “the second I’m naked, I expect you to start that process as well.”

Beth giggles. “Oh do you?”

Rio finishes stripping. “Your turn.”

“I don’t remember saying anything about that,” Beth hedges, but Rio pulls her up from the couch and she doesn’t fight it. His fingers settle on the zipper tab for the second time that night and as he slowly pulls it down, he watches it split apart, baring Beth’s skin.

Her suit is black too, but where Rio’s skin is warm and alive, she’s pale and cool. Someone called her pale as death once. It always seemed fitting, considering she killed him moments later.

She helps Rio pull her arms free, then works on undoing her bra while he frees her from the legs of the suit.

Rio straightens up and, one hand on Beth’s breast and the other buried in her hair, he kisses her again.

“I’ve missed you,” she thinks she hears him say when they break apart in order to breathe, but then he’s burying his face in her neck and moving them so that he’s pressing her back against the wall.

Beth reaches down to take his cock in her hand, delighting in the way that Rio groans. He quickly moves to catch up, slipping a long finger inside of her as he nips her collarbone.

“I want you,” Beth says, letting go of him to shove her underwear down.

Rio doesn’t waste time, just reaches down and hoists her up. Beth holds his cock in place so that he can sink into her.

It’s delicious feeling, one that she’d been pretending that she wasn’t missing. Once he’s inside of her, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and lets him take her weight as he starts to fuck her in a steady rhythm. 

He’s so strong, even more than his muscled body would suggest. She’s seen him hurl a car at someone before. 

Beth wants to sink her claws into him, mark him up so that everyone else knows that he’s hers. Remind him that physical strength isn’t the only thing that matters.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, pulling his mouth away from her neck and pressing his hips into hers and grinding. Beth shivers, arching her back and feeling the brick scrape her shoulders.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Beth retorts.

“You thinking about anyone else?” he asks. He doesn’t move and when she tries to take over, all of that strength comes into play and he pins her in place. 

Beth reacts.

Her nails are practically claws when they sink into his skin, her right hand wrapped around to his right shoulder and her left hand on his lower back.

Rio tries to shake her off, but there’s no way for him to get free without hurting himself in the process. Or just ripping her free.

“What the fuck,” he hisses.

“Don’t pin me down like that,” she snarls right back. It’s like her words take the fight right out of him and he gentles his touch, wincing when she pulls her nails out. 

He sets his forehead against hers and breathes in and out slowly. Without thinking about it, Beth matches him.

“Sorry,” she mumbles after a minute. “I didn’t mean to claw you up like that.”

“S’okay,” Rio tells her, kissing the corner of her mouth and then her chin. “We good?”

Beth nods, but he doesn’t go back to fucking her. Instead, he steps away from the wall and carries her back to his bed. She grips his shoulders, although there’s no need - he has no trouble holding her up.

When he sits on the edge of the bed, it drives him a little deeper briefly, making Beth moan. Rio guides her into a rhythm, slow and steady, that feels so good that Beth comes quickly. All she needs is the press of his thumb against her clit and she’s gone.

She thinks she might call out his name at some point among the moans and gasps that tumble from her mouth.

After she’s finished, Rio rolls her so that she’s on her back and he stands.

“Bed’s just the right height,” she comments.

Rio grins. “Why d’you think I picked it?” He leans down and kisses her as he starts to thrust again.

That’s all the talking either of them do for a while.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breaks the silence to say. 

Beth’s pleased by the compliment, but doesn’t want to show it, so she does what she does best and fights back. It takes a few moves to get Rio on his back, but when he realizes what she’s doing, he’s happy to let her move him.

She rides him hard and fast, delighting in the noises they’re making that fill up the empty space of the loft, that get louder as Rio gets closer to his peak. 

“You too,” he demands, pressing his thumb to her clit and rubbing a little too harshly. It feels so good. 

“Yes,” she gasps, losing her rhythm. But he’s so close it doesn’t matter anymore because his head is driving back into the mattress as he moans her name. She can feel him spilling inside of her and it’s what she needs too.

As she comes down from her orgasm, she collapses onto the bed beside Rio, staring up at the ceiling as they recover.

Stretching, Beth can feel him like he’s inside of her still and it makes her shiver.

Finally, their breathing evens out.

Beth swallows, discomfort setting in. She needs to go. 

Rolling away from Rio, she starts to slide towards the edge of the bed so she can get up, but Rio follows, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her.

“Stay,” Rio mumbles into her shoulder.

Beth stops trying to get up and settles into his comfortable mattress. “This doesn’t make us anything special,” she tells him.

“Course not,” he says, rubbing his cheek against her skin. “With Turner gone again, you’re my arch nemesis. Wouldn’t dream of changing things.”

“Good,” Beth replies. “I don’t want you thinking that this is something that it isn’t.”

“Uh huh,” he says, yawning and then snuggling in against her back. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

Beth giggles at the thought of him doing that dressed in his uniform. “Just no eggs. I don’t like eggs.”

“Really?” He sits up.

Beth turns slightly and nods.

“Alright,” he settles back down, “no eggs.”

He wakes her up with the smell of bacon and coffee and when she slides out of bed to join him, she’s pleased to discover that he only wears an apron when he’s cooking.

The bacon winds up a little crispy (alright, it burns to a crisp), but the coffee is enough to get them out of the apartment to the diner across the street. Wearing Rio’s clothes - a hoodie and sweatpants, so very obviously not hers, Beth feels cozy. The servers all know Rio, treat him like a treasured nephew, fussing over her like they’ve never seen Rio with a woman.

“Because we haven’t!” Mabel tells Beth when she jokes about it. “We were starting to worry that he was going to get himself a cat and then die alone or something.”

Rio chokes on his coffee, eyes dancing as he gives her a pointed look.

“Might still get myself a cat,” he tells Mabel, looking Beth up and down. 

“Oh please,” Beth scoffs, “like you could keep one.”

Still, she lets him wind his arm around her shoulder. He pretends he doesn’t see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. I'm still working on all my other stuff as well, so most of those should be updating soon. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know.
> 
> Title from Dashboard Confessional's Vindicated. Every time they release a new Spiderman movie, I'm like "Does this have Vindicated in it? No? Then I don't care."


End file.
